


Coffee and Curiosity

by Violet26



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet26/pseuds/Violet26
Summary: Janice Rand, Christine Chapel and Nyota Uhura have an odd chat in the mess about Captain Kirk and Dr.McCoy's romance. The conversation becomes more awkward when other people show up. They hesitate continuing but, curious minds want to know.





	Coffee and Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at something that's just, with any luck, a little funny. The idea came to me as I was reading other fanfics of these two, Jim and Bones, and thinking about one of the silent debates among fans. I won't say anything else, I don't want to spoil anything. Hopefully you'll like it.

“So,” Janice Rand began before blowing on the dark liquid in the cup she held in her hands. She glanced between Nyota Uhura and Christine Chapel, who sat across from her in the mess. “If the captain and the doctor are a couple now” Uhura groaned quietly into her own coffee cup, not ready to discuss her captain and CMO’s love life so early in the morning. Rand chose to ignore her. “Who do you think tops?” she asked curiously.

Uhura spit the swallow of coffee she had taken. She felt Chapel pat her on the back as she continued to choke. “What?” she asked in disbelief, hoping she had misheard or that Janice was talking about anything other than what she thought she was talking about.

“In the bedroom.” Janice clarified. When she noticed the strange looks the other women were giving her, she shrugged. "You didn't ever wonder?” she asked, innocently, as she sipped her coffee.

“Well...” Chapel began as Uhura cried out; “No!” A disturbingly detailed image shot through her mind and she shook her head hard to get rid of it. Chapel’s “Well” suddenly registered in her head. “Christine? “ she shot her friend a incredulous look.

“Hey, I see things. It gets a girl thinking” Christine replied defensively. “Besides, they're both attractive men” she added pointedly.

Nyota groaned again before something about Chapel's reply hit her. “Wait,” she glanced at Christine. “You see things?” she asked, shocked.

Before Christine had a chance to speak up Rand interrupted. “Dr. McCoy” she said nonchalantly. Two sets of eyes shot towards her. “I think he does. “

Christine raised her eyebrows. “Really?” She asked, a bit surprised.

Rand nodded before taking another sip of coffee. “I mean, the captain is always in charge when it comes to everything else. We know he trust Dr. McCoy and he loves him. So, I think there's gotta be times when he just wants to let go. Who better to let go to than someone he trust? “ She stated. 

Christine nodded her agreement with Rand’s suggestion. “I get what you're saying and I agree there must be times when the captain wants to let someone else take control but” Uhura sighed. She couldn't believe her friends were continuing on as if this was a normal conversation. “I still think in this case Captain Kirk would….”

“Captain Kirk would what? “ An all-too chipper voice spoke up, interrupting Christine.

The three women who sat at the table looked to see Gaila standing at Rand’s right side, tray of food in hand. She was watching them expectantly. Rand glanced between her and the man standing next to her. “Um,” she hesitated.

“Come on Janice,” Gaila pouted. “I can keep a secret” she said as she took a seat next to the blonde. “I can have him go”. She gestured to Scotty (who still stood rooted in his spot next to Gaila) with a thumb over her shoulder.

Scotty looked hurt for a moment before speaking up. “Believe me lass, I can keep a secret.” It still amazed him at how many of the crew shared things with him. Although, it was usually over drinks so he supposed it made sense.

“Um, I'm still not sure if I…”Janice frowned as she saw Gaila’s puppy eyes. “Okay,” she sighed in resignation. “But don't say anything to anyone about this.” Gaila nodded happily. Janice glanced at Scotty. “Not a word lassy, I promise.” he replied seriously before sitting down. Janice looked at the women who sat across from her. Christine nodded that she should continue and Uhura, whose elbows were bent on the table, rested her face in her hands. “We were just discussing the captain and the doctor and their ….” she hesitated. “Um..” The topic seemed easier to discuss when it was just the three of them.

“We were making guesses at who tops in the bedroom.” Christine said boldly. All eyes were on her, their shock was clear. “What?” She took a sip of coffee. “We were.” She finished with a casual shrug.

Gaila squealed quietly. “I like this subject.” she declared, barely above a whisper. She thought for a moment before speaking up. “Definitely Captain Kirk” she said decidedly.

“I don't know..” Scotty began, uncertain. Uhura peeked at him through her fingers. _“Finally,”_ she thought. _“Someone else who's going to think this is ridiculous.”_ He shook his head. “The captain likes being in charge, no doubt, but the doc, well, ya have to figure he's been married. With that and his personality, I just couldn't imagine him taking it lying down, if ya know what I mean.” he finished suggestive.

Uhura made a frustrated sound. She died somewhere along the way, she was certain of that. “A man can still give it while lying down you know.” She heard Christine say matter-of-factly. Then she heard murmured agreements.

“That reminds me,” Janice piped up again. “Christine, you said you saw things…” she hinted.

Christine snorted before finishing off the contents of her cup. Everyone watched her patiently. “I said, I saw things. I didn't say I saw everything.” As an afterthought she murmured, “Unfortunately.” More to herself than anything. 

“Well, Nyota.” Janice turned to Uhura. “You haven't given us your opinion yet.”

Nyota chanced glancing up from her hands and saw everyone watching her expectantly. She shook her head. “I'm not giving one.” she stated firmly, placing her hands down on the table. “This isn't right, that's a private matter.”

“Come on Ny,” Gaila pouted again. “It's just for fun.”

Nyota sighed loudly. She picked her cup up again and took a quick sip of her cooling coffee before replying. “Haven't any of you thought that it might depend on the mood and situation? It may be the captain sometimes and the doctor other times.” She questioned the group. They all looked like they were contemplating the idea so she continued. “If it's a equal relationship then there's no reason why that particular aspect can't be equal too .” She stated firmly. “And no doubt the captain and doctor's relationship is…” her words trailed as two figures suddenly caught her eye. They seemed to appear out of nowhere and were standing behind Janice and Gaila. Nyota felt her face heat up. _“I knew it! I died and, for whatever reason, I went to hell. That has to be the reason for this morning.”_ Nyota thought bitterly as mortification began to seep deep in her while Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy waited for her to finish.

“And no doubt the captain and doctor's relationship is ….” Kirk repeated Nyota’s words, gesturing for her to finish her sentence with a hand. He smirked. McCoy stood next to him, arms crossed across his chest and an eyebrow raised.

The whole room seemed to go silent as Nyota searched her mind for a good answer. She hadn't been going to say anything bad. However,  her original thought would undeniably come with more questions, questions she most definitely didn't want to answer. “Is a fine example of how a relationship, of the nature, between two Starfleet personnel should be.” she lied.

McCoy looked impressed while Kirk looked amused. “Well then,” Kirk began. “Thank you lieutenant.” She nodded and put on the best smile she could manage.

Nyota waited until Kirk and McCoy walked away and were out of earshot before turning to her friends, eyes narrowed. “I hope you know,” she stood up, ready to leave. “I hate you all” she turned on her heel and walked away. Everyone at the table had the decency to duck their heads as Nyota left.

* * *

“What do you think they were actually talking about?” Kirk laughed as he walked down the corridor with the doctor.

“I'm sure I don't want to know.” McCoy replied gruffly with a shake of his head.

Kirk snorted. “Nyota really pulled that answer out of her a…” he was cut off by the doctor.

“Jim” McCoy warned. When Jim stayed silent he continued. “See you after shift?”

“My place, you bring the booze?” Jim asked hopefully.

McCoy nodded. “You read my mind.” He gave Jim a small smile before they parted ways.


End file.
